


Cardfight!! Vanguard Legion Mate Hen OC

by KaiToshiki



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiToshiki/pseuds/KaiToshiki
Summary: Sendou Aichi, the hero who saved the world from the invasion of Link Joker had suddenly disappeared. In addition, everyone's memory about Aichi is lost, the only one who remember him are Kai Toshiki and Sunshine Fuji. And who are the Quarte Knights?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Missing Leader and Legion

Dream place of Sunshine

Sunshine looked around and began to walk in an unknown direction. Why is it so dark? Ahead of her, she could see a white light. She instantly ran towards it and then she stopped, after she saw a figure in front of her. Sunshine slowly walked closer.

"Who are you?" she asked and the figure turn around to look at her, she instantly know who is it.

"Blaster Blade!" Sunshine said before she woke up from the light.

Sunshine's room

She woke up and start to wonder about that strange dream.

"A dream?" Sunshine slowly got out of the bed and was getting ready to go to school.

Time skip

"Good morning, brother, mum and dad." She greets her family for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sun" said her older Brother, Enny who is 21 years' old.

"Sleep well, my Sunshine?" asked her Mother, Night.

"Hm... yes, mum" answered Sunshine.

"You know, if something troubles you, you can always talk to us, Sunshine" said her Father, Lukas.

"...okay dad" said Sunshine.

"Thanks for the meal, mum. By dad, mum and niisan." she said.

"You're leaving early? Normally you are still sleeping, and I am the one who are always trying to wake you up." said Enny.

" I am going to get Aichi, what do you mean with this? Now that I start attending an high school, I can wake up on my own" she asked her brother, confused.

"Who's Aichi?" Lukas asked her.

"Is this a joke, Sendou Aichi, he is my boyfriend." Sunshine said to her Father.

"There is no one called Sendou Aichi. The only Sendou's we known are Shizuka and Emi who live next door." said her Mother and she quickly slipped her shoes on, and began to walked towards the door.

"No one remember Aichi?" Sunshine thought to herself. "I'm leaving."

She was now in front of Aichi's house and saw Emi coming out of it. She watched as Emi shut the door and looked it.

"Good morning Emi, is your mother out?" Sunshine asked, walking up to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Has Aichi left then?" Emi titled her heard, looking confused.

"Who?" she looked at her, shocked.

"He is your brother" Sunshine said, looking confused too.

"I don't have a brother." she said.

"You forgotten him too?" Sunshine asked, very sadly.

"Something wrong?" Emi asked her, worried.

"Nothing, sorry that I worried you." she tried to say it with a smile, but Sunshine is almost crying. "By, Emi, I see you later on." Sunshine said, running off.

"Okay, By Sunshine." Emi said.

"What's happening, my family and Emi are acting like Aichi doesn't exist!" she thought to herself and she was close to her school.

Time skip after school

Physics Prep Room

Sunshine looked around the club room but couldn't find anything. None of the club things. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room and sighed. "Just what's going on...? Nothing adds up. I was asked to join a club today, no one remembers Aichi and the weird dream this morning..." Sunshine thought to herself.

She heard the door to the room slide open and reveal Kai, who rather looked worried. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sunshine." He said in his monotone voice. She smiled weakly at him.

"Kai what's going on?" she asked him. He looked at her shocked.

"You remember him!?" Sunshine looked at him and nodded.

"Kai, Lets go..." he smiled and nodded.

They walk out of the school building together and someone was calling them, and they turn around to see Ishida Naoki.

"Ishida Naoki..." Kai said.

"Naoki-kun!"

"How to you know my name?" he asked.

"Ishida, you don't know him?" Sunshine asked, sadly and he shook his head.

"I am Kai Toshiki, why did you call us?"

"You walked out of the physics room with something, what was it?" Sunshine pulled her deck from her pocket and was explaining to him what it was.

"Why not learn reason for that by holding a cardfight?" Kai asked him.

"You mean a fight with you?" Kai nodded.

"You're on." Naoki answered him.

"Follow us" said Sunshine.

Tim skip

"I'm back." Kai said and walked in, Sunshine closely followed him and Naoki too after calling Misaki "Boss Lady". She sigh and placed down her bag and pulled out her deck, she was surprised to see a Royal Paladin Deck, not her Link Joker Deck anymore.

"How did my Deck changes?" she thought to herself, "Perhaps it happen after the Dream. And if this Deck belong to Aichi, the one who has my Link Joker Deck is... I hope that's not true, but is the only explaining that I have."

Kai and Naoki began their vanguard fight, and then after awhile she see's Naoki crying.

"I remember, Kai Toshiki!" he said, bumping his fist on the table. "To think that I could forget about Sendou Aichi for even a moment! The one who ignited the flames of Vanguard in my heart when I was bored by everything? I forget him?!"

"But you remember him now..." Kai said with a smile, and this make Sunshine very happy too. "That's right. You're his mate too, beyond a doubt."

"I'm... Aichi's mate..."

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"Kai and Sunshine... What happened to Aichi" Naoki asked, with a worried expression.

"We don't know. All we know for sure is that almost nobody has memories of Aichi." Kai answered him.

"Darn it! We don't even know where Aichi is?" he asked. "Okay. But I swear I'm gonna find him!"

"We swear the same." Kai said with a smile and they bump fist together.

"It looks like your fight isn't finished..." Misaki comment about their vanguard fight and they looked at her.

"I don't really feel like fighting right now." Naoki said to her.

"Dragonic Overlord..." Misaki said.

"Misaki-san, if you're curious about it, how about fighting me?" Sunshine asked her with a smile.

"But I have to mind the store..." she answered her.

"It's fine. There aren't any customers this late." Naoki said to Misaki.

"Unless... maybe you're scared to fight me?" Sunshine asked.

"N-Not especially. It's just a Cardfight, right!" she asked. "There's nothing to be afraid of..."

"Then it's settled." Sunshine said.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" They both shouted.

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari" Misaki said.

"Bravery Seeker, Marc" said Sunshine.

Misaki looked at the fight table and murmured Royal Paladin...

"Sunshine, have you ever used that clan before?" Misaki asked her.

"No, but now you would not remember my real deck." Sunshine answered her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked again, after Misaki draw a card from her deck.

"I ride Witch of Cats, Cumin! and Pray Angel moves back. Cumin skill soul charge. Turn end."

"My, turn. Draw! Ride Righteousness Seeker , Gangaren! Call, Attack! Next! Turn End!" Sunshine said. On Misaki are now two cards on her Damage's Zone.

"Guard! My turn! I ride Grappa! Call, Goddess of Trees, Jupiter! Attack! Turn End! " said Misaki.

Sunshine has now two cards on her Damage's Zone.

"My turn, Draw. I ride Natural Seeker, Valrod! Call, Valrod attacks!" Sunshine said, and now Misaki has three Damage.

"Stand and Draw. Oh goddess, I pray to your wisdom regalia that you will manifest here. With your blade of intelligence that sees the future, cut through the tangled threads of destiny! I ride Omniscience Regalia, Minerva! Call, Battle Maiden Sahohime." said Misaki.

"Riding a grade 3 at last... Now the battle's really getting started!" comment Naoki.

"I attack Bladgal!

"Guard!"

"Amenohoakari gives Minerva a boost! Attack and then soul charge!" she said.

"No guard." Sunshine said.

"Twin drive, 1st check nothing. Second check, Critical trigger! I give the power Jupiter and the extra critical to Minerva!"

"I got a draw trigger. I give the power to valrod!" she said and now there are 4 Damage's.

"Jupiter attacks!"

"Maris guards!"

"Turn end."

"Already four damage's, she is in trouble... And Misaki's Vanguard... She's got a lot of cards stacked under it." Naoki said.

"That's Genesis's distinguishing characteristic." said Kai too Naoki and he asked about that, and Kai explained it to him.

"Do you remember the clan you used to use before going with Genesis?" Kai asked.

"I used to use Oracle Think Tank. Lately, I haven't been using it for fights, but I still keep the deck in my room." Misaki answered. "But what about it?" she asked him.

"Don't tell me you want me to switch to my Oracle Deck in the middle of the fight between me and Sunshine?"

"That's not it." said Kai, and Sunshine already know what he wants to say.

"There's just something I want to ask one of the sleeping memories in your mind" Sunshine said.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"It's my turn. Draw. Ride Seeker, Sacred Wingal and call!" Sunshine said.

"Wingal..."

"Does it look familiar?" Kai asked her.

"No. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen it before. But I get the feeling I've heard the name..." she answered with a confused look.

"Picture it. The first time you played Vanguard!" he continue saying.

And Misaki saw the memory of her first fight but could not yet remember who was her opponent.

"Do you remember?" Kai asked.

"R-Remember what?" she asked him.

"The person you fought against in your first Vanguard fight." he answered.

"That's strange... My memories are always vivid, but... But, when it comes to my first opponent, it's all fuzzy... I can't remember..." Misaki said confused.

"I see." Kai and Sunshine are saying it, and both of them are smiling.

"Yeah!" We are catching on more and more." Kai said.

"What? What do you mean?" Naoki asked him.

"Tokura's memory is correct, as expected. But even inside that perfect memory of hers, something's been erased." Kai answered.

"So there's just one thing for me to do! I swear I'll get back the erased memories of her mate, no matter what!" Sunshine said.

"Vortigern attacks Jupiter!" she said.

"Intercept!"

"Wingal attacks!"

"No guard!" And now Misaki has four cards on her Damage Zone.

"Bladgal"

"Guard with Kukurihime!"

"All right" She's got 4 damage, and after drawing a heal trigger, Sunshine got 3 damage!" said Naoki excitedly.

"It's my turn. Call. Here I go! Jupiter attacks Bladgal!" Misaki said.

"Guard!"

"With a boost from Amenohoakari, Minerva attack!"

"No guard!"

"Drive check, no critical trigger. Second check, critical trigger! I give all the effects to Minerva!" she said, and on Sunshine are now 5 cards.

"Huh? Come to think of it, why'd you give the power to Minerva too?" Naoki asked. (A/N:He loves to ask many questions, and he forget his first fight against Kourin, because he ask again about Limit Break.)

"The crucial moment is coming up. Limit Break!" said Misaki.

"Limit Break?" Naoki asked, again, looking very shocked.

"When I have 4 or more damage, a skill activates. Soul blast! Counterblast. And I discard 3 cards. Minerva stands again! +5000 power! At the same time, I Soul charge two cards with Grappa's skill." Misaki said.

"What is this? She gets to attack again with her Vanguard?" Naoki asked.

"Here I go! Minerva attacks!"

"Guard! Especial intercept!" Sunshine said.

"Drive check. Critical trigger, I give all effects to Angelica! Cider boosts, Angelica attacks!"

"Guard!"

"Turn end."

"That was a killer attack now. But she held it out somehow. What!? She has again many cards under her Vanguard." Naoki said.

"This way, I can activate Minerva's Limit Break again next turn." Misaki said.

"Stand and draw. Call" Sunshine said and Naoki is thinking so hard, that he does not know an answer, and think that Sunshine has already lose this Fight, and Kai said that he wanted to stop playing Vanguard, because of the incident with Link Joker.

"But there was someone who faced me directly and accepted me as a mate." Kai said.

"Yeah! We all know who!" said Naoki.

"Tokura, you should be able to remember. Remember him. He's is in my heart. My eternal mate!" Kai continue saying.

"One ray of light, extending out into despair of oblivion... That light is courage that connects me and my mate in the darkness. And it's name...is Legion!" Sunshine continue saying.

"Legion?" Misaki asked.

"What is that?!" Naoki asked.

"Seek the mate! I move four cards from my Drop Zone to the top of my deck, and then call Blaster Blade from my deck!" she said.

"That's Legion?" Misaki asked her.

"Isn't that just a superior call?" Naoki asked.

"And then, this Blaster Blade... This is Legion!" Sunshine said.

"Two units in the Vanguard circle?! This is Legion?" he asked again.

"Picture it!" she said.

"What?! This Blaster Blade..."

"The image won't betray you. The image you have in your head. It isn't something that was just formed from your conscious mind or knowledge. It's something that's reflected in memories engraved into the innermost depths of your heart. It is indeed a true image!" Sunshine said.

"A true... image..." Misaki is getting a headache, because she is seeing her released memories.

"Sendou... Aichi.."

"Misaki just said..." Naoki said.

"Yeah. Here I go, Misaki! This is my attack! If Wingal's skill is activated when Legion is in play, I can choose one card from my deck and call it!" Sunshine said.

"Vortigern attacks Jupiter! And Legion! Legion is a twin battle! A mate that stands side by side with the Vanguard as they fight together! When their strength are combined, a mighty power comes into being!" she continue saying.

"Legion attacks with a boost from Rune Eagle!" Sunshine said.

"32000 power?!" Naoki asked again.

"No guard..." Misaki said and on her Damage's Zone landed 2 more cards and she lost, the winner is Sunshine Fuji.

"I remember Aichi... I'm shocked... How could I forget about Aichi?" she said, very sadly.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." Naoki said.

"Kai and Sunshine, is what you both said true? Are we the only ones who remember Aichi?" Misaki asked them.

"Yeah." Kai said.

"I think that my Brother know what happened to Aichi." said Sunshine.

"Really?!" asked Naoki.

"He did not say anything about Aichi, this morning. My parents and Emi doesn't remember him anymore." answered Sunshine.

And after that, they discuss how to find Aichi and how they could find more of his friend, to make them remember who Aichi was.

Meanwhile the Quatre Knights are discussing how some of Aichi's friend are remember him again, and what they will be doing, to prevent them to reach Aichi.

Yeah! Finally finished the first chapter, I will post chapter three of Link Joker soon, and then the second of Legion Mate too. Feel free to review and see next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Aichi's Shadow

The next day, Kai, Misaki, Naoki and Sunshine went to the park to talk, after school ended.

"There are few things I want to know." Misaki said.

"Me too," said Sunshine.

"What?" Kai asked.

"How do we find Aichi? Do you have any ideas? Why did he disappear? How... and for what reason? And where is he now?" Sunshine asked, sadly.

"We don't have even have any hints to help answer those question. Where in the world should we begin? Do we even really stand a chance of finding Aichi?" Misaki asked, worried.

"I understand your anxiety. But don't think too much." Kai said.

"But..." Misaki said.

"Don't think too much about what lies ahead. It's the same thing with fights, right?" Kai said, with a smile. "In a trigger check, you never know if you'll draw one until you turn the card over."

"What's that? That's a weird analogy." Misaki asked, with a confused expression. "Kai... you've changed."

"Hey, Tokura... Would you give me a little time?" Kai asked her.

"Sure. I'll leave it to you." Misaki answered him, with a smile.

"Sorry."

"Huh..."

Kai looked at Misaki with a confused expression.

"It's a strange hearing you apologize to someone."

"Yeah, Kai is right. By the way, Fuji-san, have you talk to your brother?" Naoki asked.

"Well, I tried, but he did not say anything about Aichi." Sunshine answered.

Flashback

"Good morning, brother. I want to have a talk with you." Sunshine said.

"Good morning, Sun. Sure." Enny, said.

"Do you remember Aichi?" she asked him.

"Who?"

"Sendou Aichi, a very precious person and friend."

"Sorry, but I don't know who you mean." he said, "Why does she remember him? And I am sorry, Sun, but I can not tell you the truth." Enny thought to himself.

"Okay..." she said, very sadly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, with a worried expression.

"Yes, I am fine." she said, trying to smile at her brother.

Flashback end

"I see..." Kai said, "Seems that he hides something from us."

"Perhaps someone should stalk him?" Naoki asked with a grins.

"...no." Sunshine said.

"Oh, okay..." Naoki said. "Ah! I forget to check something, I will soon come back." he said, as he started to run.

"I think I will follow him." Sunshine said. "So, bye, Misaki-san and Kai-kun." she said, as she started to follow him.

"Be careful." Misaki said, with a smile.

"Thanks. We will be careful."

Time skip, at Miyaji Academy the former Cardfight Club

As Naoki opens the door he sees that one of the former member of the Vanguard Club is there, his name is Komoi Shingo. (A/N Poor guy, he has the same fate as Shimura Shinpachi of Gintama.)

"Shingo... What are you doing here?" Naoki asked, with a surprise face.

"I can go wherever I want." Komoi answered. "For some reason, coming to this classroom calms my nerves. That's all."

"It also sharpens my concentration, so I came here to read up on this." He show some books to Naoki.

"Hey, Shingo!"

"Wait, look! I'm not some idol otaku..."

"I thought that looked too thick for a textbook. But I don't care about that." Naoki said. "Why does comin' here make you feel at ease? Do remember the Cardfight Club being' here?"

"Cardfight Club?! This school has a club like that?!" He asked, excited. "That would be Utopia for me!"

"Guess you don't remember..."

"Remember what?"

"How can I explain it? Well, do you still use a Vanguard Deck?"

"Of course. Are you saying that you want to challenge me?"

"Yes!" Naoki said, and they went to use one of the table.

"Stand up Vanguard!" Both of them shouted.

"Brawler, Fighting Dracokid" said Naoki.

"Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind" said Komoi.

"Draw, I ride Brawler, Wildclock Dragon, I move Dracokid and Turn End."

"Can I ask you a question, Ishida? Draw, I ride Stealth Beast, Night Panther. I move Magatsu Wind. Call Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru. Attack your Vanguard with Night Panther, boost from Magatsu Wind."

"No guard! And yes you can asked me." Said Naoki.

"Next with Shijimamaru. Why do I have a feeling that something is not right? Turn end." Said Komoi.

"No guard, damage check, no trigger, second check, no trigger." Naoki said, as he draw one Threatening Brawler, Kohmei and one Tonfa Brawler, Arc putting them on his Damage's Zone, having now 2 cards. "Well, that's not easy to say, but try to remember. You are right, someone very important is not here."

"Really?! If he is very important then why would I forget him?" Said Komoi.

"That's why we are searching for answers and more mates. Draw, I ride Brawler Lighting Rider. Call Baton Brawler, Sogo and Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon. With boost from Dracokid, I attack your Vanguard with Lighting Rider." Naoki said.

"No guard. And that's the reason that I like that place, for some reason?" He asked.

"Next with Sogo boost from Skyhowl Dragon, Yes, Shingo, try to remember. You really likes him." Naoki said.

"No guard, damage check, no trigger, second check, draw trigger. Ishida, don't say it like that! Draw one card and give the power to my Vanguard! Turn end." Shouted Komoi, being embarrassing, as he draw one Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath and Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady, putting them on his Damage's Zone, having now 2 cards.

"S-Sorry, Shingo. Draw, I ride Brawler, Skybeat Dragon. Call Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka and Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon. Attack your Vanguard with Sogo boost from Skyhowl."

"Guard with Fox Tamer, Izuna" said Komoi, "seriously, don't say it like I'm a stalker."

"I have already said, sorry, Shingo! Next attack with Skybeat boost from Dracokid."

"No guard!"

"Drive check, first check, no trigger, second check, critical trigger. Power goes to Kotenka and the critical to my Vanguard." Said Naoki, as he draw one Brawler, Wildfist Dragon and one Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen. "Last attack with Kotenka, boost from Slash Dragon. Turn end!"

"Damage check, no trigger, second check, no trigger. " Said Komoi, Guard with Dark Knight Stealth Rogue, Clogg." He said, as he draw one Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale and one Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo, having now 4 cards on his Damage's Zone.

"Somehow, I think we already did have a Vanguard fight, but I don't remember it. Draw, I ride Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm, call Stealth Beast, White Mane and Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage." Said Komoi, "Attack your Vanguard with White Mane, boost from Mirage."

"No guard"

"Next with Magatsu Storm."

"No guard"

"Twin drive, first check, nothing, second check, critical trigger. The power goes to Shijimamaru and the critical to my Vanguard. Last attack with Shijimamaru." Komoi said, as he draw one Swift Archer, Fushimi and one Fox Tamer, Izuna.

"Damage check 1st nothing, 2nd check heal trigger recover 1 damage". Naoki said "Guard with Brawler, Tokohson. Damage check, no trigger, second check, heal trigger." Naoki said, as he draw one Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and one Hardship Brawler, Toshu putting them on his Damage's Zone, having now 4 cards, but thanks to the heal trigger, Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle, he got now 3 cards on his Damage's Zone, putting the first card on the Drop Zone.

"You´re still amazing, Shingo. But this time I will win. Draw. Seek mate! Legion!" exclaimed Naoki, four cards from the Drop Zone goes back do his Deck and Naoki caught the Legion Card Skyhowl, putting it next to his Vanguard Skybeat.

"Legion? Mate?" asked Komoi.

"Yes, our Vanguard´s are not fighting alone. With the power of Legion I will bring your lost memories back." said Naoki.

"Attack your Vanguard with Sogo, boost from Skyhowl."

"No guard! Damage check! No trigger!" said Komoi, as he draw one Magatsu Storm, having now 5 Damage´s.

"Now with Legion I attack your Vanguard!"

"No guard!"

"Twin drive, first check, stand trigger, second check, no trigger." said Naoki, as draw one Naga Brawler, Sagara and one Armed Brawler, Kohiko.

"Damage check! No trigger!" said Komoi as he draw one Magatsu Gale, having lost the match and the memories of Aichi came back on him.

"What is the meaning of that? Baka Ishida? Where is Sendou?" shouted Komoi.

"C-calm down, we are still trying to find answers." said Naoki. "Maybe I should have waited for Sunshine to come" thought Naoki.

"We? Do you mean that Fujiwara-san, Misaki-san remember Sendou too?" asked Komoi.

"Yes, and Kai too. He and Sunshine were the first one to remember Aichi."

After awhile the door opens and Sunshine came

"Naoki, don't just run like that!" she said.

"S-sorry."

"Sunshine, is it true that Sendou is missing?" asked Komoi.

"Huh?! K-komoi-kun you remember him?" asked a shocked Sunshine.

"Yes, after I lost to Baka Ishida."

"Hooray, if we find more mates, then we can try to find some clue about what happened." Said a happy Sunshine.

Suddenly a lighting came

"Uwa! The static electricity made my hair stand on end." said a shocked Komoi.

"Huh?" asked Naoki and Sunshine.

"Was that window open before?" asked Komoi. "It's suddenly pouring out there."

"Weird weather..."

"There was no raining or lighting in the news, they said it would be a good sunny day." said Sunshine.

"This weather is like your feelings right now." said an unknown person. The three of them turned around to see a person with glasses, who acted like a butler. "In a word, that feeling is turmoil".

"Who the heck are you?!" shouted Naoki to the newcomer.

"I am Moress Pennyworth. I´m employed as a certain person`s steward." He said, as Moress walked towards them.

"And what´s a steward doin´ here?!" Naoki asked.

"I came to fulfill my master's wish."

"Wish?" asked Sunshine, all three of them looking surprised.

"To shatter your wills." He answered. "You're directing that strong will towards your friend."

"Friend?" asked Naoki looking at Komoi. "What does Shingo have to do with..." Komoi looking surprised too, expect Sunshine. "Does he mean Aichi and the lost memories?!" she thought to herself.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you understand or not."

"Wait... you´re talkin´ about Aichi?!" asked a surprised Naoki. "Interesting..."

"Naoki, wait, let me fight against him." Sunshine said.

"Okay, good luck." said Naoki

After some time pass, Sunshine won against Moress

"It seems like you know some interesting things". Said Naoki. "You´re gonna share ´em with us, huh?"

"Naoki, don't use violence." said Sunshine.

"Okay."

"Enough. Withdraw." said someone else to Moress. "But..." "Regardless. Withdraw."

"This won't happen next time." He said, as he jump towards the window. "We shall meet again!"

They run towards the window, and Naoki looked.

"Gone..., darn it! He got away clean." Naoki said.

"Who was he?" Komoi asked.

"Who know´s, maybe he does have some connection towards Aichi." Sunshine answered.

"Next time we will caught him and ask him questions." said Naoki.

Sometime later on, Naoki, Sunshine and Komoi meets Misaki, looking at the clouds and they talked about what happened on the former Vanguard Club room.

"So that´s what happened..." Misaki said.

"Although the guy didn´t clearly say that he had some connection to Aichi." Naoki said.

"I see..."

Meanwhile in Fukuhara, Kai is visiting Ren to get some answers.

"Hi. This is unusual." Ren greet Kai. "What can I do for you today?"

Yeah, I finally finished it, hope you all have a fine weekend. Who is watching the new season of Vanguard? Kai is nicer then on the original, and Aichi is so cute. I will begin to write the next chapter soon, and starting writing on Vanguard GZ.


End file.
